


[art] Living on the Road with Demon(ically-inspired Quotations)

by growlery, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cobra Starship
Genre: Buffy Quotes!, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, this is how I kill my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...the Hellmouth is the centre of nefarious supernatural happenings..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OR, one more way <span class="u">Living on the Road with Demons</span> makes a crossover between Bandom and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Living on the Road with Demon(ically-inspired Quotations)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living on the Road With Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471639) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> Before quintenttsy started writing Living on the Road with Demons, we brainstormed a bit about how Bandom might end up merged with the Buffy'verse. And obviously, in order to properly brainstorm, one must throw hilarious quotes on top of excellent photos, and them email those photos back and forth for inspiration. Obviously.
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> These made us smile, and hopefully you will, too!

 

Here's the ones quintenttsy made!

 

 

 

And here's the ones reena made!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess all the quotes, I'll give you a high five! - reena_jenkins

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Living on the Road With Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471639) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
